Mono Letter
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Harry and his twin sister are given to the Dursley?s at the age of one, the girl is brought up right and becomes a spoiled brat who is worse than a baby when she doesn?t get what she want?s. But Harry grows up a slave to the family, but when they both tu
1. The Necromancer

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own his twin sister Cecilia.  
  
Harry and his twin sister are given to the Dursley's at the age of one, the girl is brought up right and becomes a spoiled brat who is worse than a baby when she doesn't get what she want's. But Harry grows up a slave to the family, but when they both turn eleven only one Hogwarts letter comes.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Harry was sitting in the darkness of his cupboard, he could see what he called the wind scar of all the Dursley's, and then there was the other wind scar. It was almost pure black, while the others were red, green, and pink. Harry wished that there was some thing he could, but until Dudley would unlock his door, Harry was stuck in here with no one but the spiders for friends. He felt the shaking as his sister came down the stairs and passed his door. But for once it stopped, the well known sound of the lock sliding and the human behind it stepping back.  
  
Get up Potter, I want a huge birthday breakfast ready for me and my family in twenty minuets. said a screechy preteen girl's voice.  
  
Have you forgotten that you **are** a Potter, or do you need a reminder. he said, she thought for a moment for a good come back, but couldn't so she just walked away. The thirty-first of July passed as it always had for Harry, he made a huge breakfast for his sister and the Dursley's, ate a burnt slice of toast, and then went back to his cupboard. After they were done with the food, Harry would enter the kitchen and do the dishes as his sister opened her presents, purposely making as much fuss about them as she could. Then he would go to his closet and wait till the Dursley's took him to Mr. Winter across the street, he was a rather strict old american who had chosen to stay in England after World War Two. But Harry looked forward to going there each year because Mr. Winter would tell him story's from his war day's. Last time he had promised to tell Harry about when he was in Bastonge, near the end of the war. He was suddenly pulled very roughly from his bed and dragged to the back door.  
  
Listen to me closely boy. said uncle Vernon in the harsh voice he always used with Harry. You will not bother Mr. Winter for story's from his past, got that boy. He has been sick lately. Now, go get the mail. Harry was Disapperated but went and got the letter's that had come through the slot beside the front door. (A/N work with me people)  
  
Letter for Dudley, letter for Aunt Petunia, three for Vernon, and one for Cecilia. Harry thought and went to hand out the mail  
  
Later that day  
  
Hello, Harry. said Mr. Winter as he opened the door. Come on in. he added.  
  
Thank you Mr. Winter. Harry said, walking into the house. It smelled faintly of oil and gun powder, with just a hint of canned Tuna.  
  
Now I believe that I promised to tell about The Battle of the Buldge. he said preparing some coffee. So, has anything interesting happened lately at your house?  
  
Well, Cecilia got excepted to this special school that even Dudley wasn't excepted to. And what make's it even worse is that they aren't telling me anything except it's name. They called it Hogwarts. He said, he knew he had heard that name before, but where he didn't know.  
  
Harry, have you ever heard the name Voldemort? Mr. Winter asked, that name, even thought he didn't know it's mean chilled him to the bone. He is the man who murdered you're parents. That story the Dursley's told you is nothing but bull. Harry didn't understand, why would the Dursley's lie to him. First Voldemort killed your father, then he went after your mother, she died protecting your sister. Then he went after you,it took him a while to find you because you were hidden away in the closet, so as not to embarrass the family, by the time he did find you I had gotten there. You see Harry, Hogwarts is a school magic, no not the kind that you see on the T.V., but real magic. he said and let what he was telling Harry sink in for a second. You see Harry, you're not just a Wizard, your dad and Voldemort were, and your mother a witch. But you and I are something different. The Magical world calls us Supreme War Necromancers, we are killed at birth if they can find us.  
  
Sir, why are you telling me this? Harry asked, he knew Necro, was the Greek word for dead, and that a Necromancer could raise the dead in all the Myth's. But was what Mr. Winter telling him true, or just a joke.  
  
Because, I want to train you to use your power, and to train you how to use just plain every day magic. Mr. Winter said. If you are to train, you will have to hurt people, maybe even kill them, but most of all you must know my name. It is Grindewald Aberforth Winter.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hope you like it.


	2. Two Necromancers, and a sister

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. and W.B. do, but they have no right to the fluffy pink flying snakes and Cecilia.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I had typed up a page long list to every one, but that was on another computer. Basically the reason is that the power cable to my laptop broke and this chapter was already finished.  
  
So, enjoy.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Why is it so important that I know your name? Harry asked, he was confused, what did a name have to do with training.  
  
The key to training as a Necromancer is trust. The Wizarding world betrayed mine and tried to kill me. They sent their best warrior to kill me, if there is one thing a Supreme War Necromancer know it's death. I faked my death, no one knew, not even that fool half Brother of mine. Grindewald explained quietly, more to himself than Harry.  
  
When can we start this training? Harry asked, it was then that Mr. Winter's face became stretched between happiness and sorrow.  
  
Before we start you must disappear, the best way being to fake your death, it is what I did, and many other's before me. I can create some corpse's to match us. There is a very small community, about six million in size, of Necromancers of all type's. That is were we will train. he explained, he then went through the process of making a body with Harry  
  
Five Years Later  
  
You are a credit to our kind Harry, you have finished the training to become a Supreme War Necromancer in one fifth the time of any one of us. But now I think it's time that you go to Hogwarts, for basic magic training, and I know that you don't wish to see your sister again, but you can barley cast a spell at your grade level. Last week a magic school in America was shut down due to lack of funds, all we need is to change your voice and we can pull this off no problem. Grindewald said, taking out his Bone wand, Necromancer wands were nothing like those used by Wizards, these had a soul attached to them, and a powerful one at that. He cast a simple spell to change Harry's voice that would have almost killed him with a normal wand.  
  
Just as long as I don't have to talk with her, or even let her know it's me. Harry said, he was almost looking forward to going to school again, but he had been free of his sister for so many years. He had only seen one article about his sister recently. It had talked about how she might be pregnant, and how she had at least fifty boyfriends at a time. Of course the former was just a lie formulated by the vindictive mind of Rita Skeeter, and that one had cost her, her job. May I ask you which house I should if it comes down to that?  
  
Slytherin house would be your best bet, if it does come to your choice. Grindewald said, as he prepared the paper's.  
  
I would also like a wizard wand. If one of the teachers saw me with a bone wand, they would know what I was. Harry said, it relay was starting to sound good to Harry  
  
Two day's later  
  
Harry had just walked through the bearier between the Muggle and Wizard world's at King's Cross, he saw family's all over the place.  
  
Filled with Mudblood's as usual. said an exasperated voice from behind him.  
  
For the last time Ginny, if you call them that again we are going to pull you out of Hogwarts. a tired woman's voice said, he turned around and saw a family of red heads, a girl with green and black high light's in their midst's.  
  
Harry said, the youngest boy looked up him and moved to block him from his sister's view, he could see why, after all, his own Green tipped hair wasn't the only thing he had in common with the girl. He had three ear ring's and wore a light brown trench coat. I was wondering if you could help me get my trunk on the train, the name's Terry Enigma Potter. I came here since my school in America closed.  
  
The brothers looked at each other and two twins can out of the circle. We're Fred and George Weasley, try and guess which is which. If you guess right we'll help you. they said with a grin plastered on their face, he couldn't tell which they were so he checked their minds.  
  
It won't matter if I guess correct, because there is no way to prove it. he said, they were slightly shocked he got it right. My middle name isn't Enigma for nothing. he added and they picked up his trunk, placing it in the storage compartment.  
  
He went to a compartment that was empty and sat down, it was plush green and had a large picture window at the back. He sat down and started reading a dark art's book.  
  
The door opened and the girl from earlier came in. This is the Slytherins Private compartment, you haven't been sorted yet, and being a Potter you will end up in Gryffindor, so I advise you leave. she said, not even looking at his book.  
  
Here's a riddle for you, he said.  
  
Who has red eye's,  
  
And yet dared walk in the sun for years?  
  
That one is easy, Tom Riddle. she answered. He didn't know she was the best at riddle solving in her family.  
  
Very good, now he was the one who built this compartment, only a true Slytherin can even see it. Now how is it that I can see it when I haven't even been sorted? her eye's widened, she knew there was only one way for that to happen.  
  
But, how? she asked.  
  
Cecilia is my cousin, My mother was James Potters sister. She was getting married to my father, when James found out that my father was the son of Voldemort, he killed him, leaving my mother pregnant and alone, she died in child birth and no one wanted me. he lied through his teeth, but she ate it all up.  
  
Well, I guess that explains it. My name is Virginia Weasley by the way, but call me Ginny. she said putting her hand out, he shook it and went back to reading. After a few hours the treat trolly came through, he bought quite enough for both of them. She noticed his book didn't have a title and asked. So what are you reading about?  
  
he said plainly, he could feel a slight bit of Necromancy around her.  
  
You know, I am a very weak one, I have been experimenting with summoning skull warriors, but with just a normal wand It's hard. she said, he smiled a bit.  
  
This year just keeps getting better. he thought as he took his own wizard wand out and smashed a large spider that was crawling on the arm rest and made a small Skeleton Mage.  
  
Oh my god, but you have to be a level six to raise a Skeleton mage. she practicly screemed, after a few minuets she calmed down enough to ask him. So what level are you?  
  
Level ninty-nine, some thing tells me your only level two. She didn't believe it, he was Supreme War Necromancer, and was only a year older than her, at least she thought. The bell rang for them to change into their robe's, but Harry just left his trench coat on.  
  
Terry, why aren't you changing into your robe's? Ginny asked, he looked up from his book.  
  
Robe's are just to confining. Plus, I can hide all kind of weapons in here. Not that I am , I only have a gun and a K-Bar knife with me right now. he said, the alarm alerting them of the prefect's check went on and they hid their books and bannished their skeletons. Harry got the suprise of his life when the prefect checking on their compartment was  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Try and find out where this quote come's from, if you can, I'll dedicate a chapter to you.  
  
There will be no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy.  
  
I have WON.


	3. Another Necromancer, blood pops, and thr...

I do not own Harry Potter, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.  
  
**Lady Pheonix Gryffindor**: thanks, and I'll give all a hint, ask a Bungie employee or fanatic.  
  
**Gryphwing**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, please don't sick your muse on me, anything but that. But I'm glad you like it that much.  
  
**George Weasley**: Thanks.  
  
Romilly McAran: Sorry but I don't even read slash, but you will have your Draco, he might not be a good guy, then again neither will Harry  
  
Now, onto the fic  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
came a familiar voice that made Harry's blood boil with anger.  
  
Virginia Weasley, Ginny replied with a smirk. So when's it due? she asked with a sneer.  
  
I have personally talked with the headmaster, he says if any piece of that article is used insultingly, then the person shall be expelled. she responded smugly, yep just as Harry Remembered her. Now what's your name.  
  
Terry Potter, I'm aghast you don't remember me cousin? he asked, sounding insulted. You do know I'm your cousin, the one who's father was murdered by James? Your side of the family has always been able to get away with anything you please, even the murder of an innocent man! he said accusingly. She looked at him for a few moments in shock and wrote down his name on the list and left.  
  
So what's your real name? Ginny asked when she knew Cecilia was out of hearing range.  
  
he answered in a melancholy tone. So what House is she in?  
  
They call her the rising star of hufflepuff, of course she gets help from all the boys, and even some of the girl's if you get what I mean; with her schoolwork. she said. So why did you lie to me about your story?  
  
I'll tell you if you promise to keep with the first story. he said, she nodded. Okay, I'm the one beat Voldemort fourteen years ago, I'm really Cecilia's slightly older brother, our only family, the Dursley's used me as a slave and treated her like a princess, I faked my death just over five years ago so that I could train.  
  
Why did you have to fake your death to train? she had always wanted to train as a true Necromancer.  
  
There would be an investigation if I disappeared with out a trace, they might have found that I really was a wizard, then Hogwarts would be after me. By making myself gone for good, no one would try to hunt me down. he said, why was he telling her all of this? Then the voice of his great X13 Grandfather drifted into his mind.  
  
Because you like her! his face reddened, but was saved from embarrassment by the second opening, in walked a pale, platinum blond boy, with empty gray eye's. (A/N, no he's not blind!)  
  
They're saying that another Potter is coming to Hogwarts and that he's the heir of slytherin. Are you him? the nameless boy asked.  
  
Yes, what's it to you, level one? Harry sneered.  
  
Level what? Well anyway, my name is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prefect, and would like to extend an offer of friendship. Draco was saying, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
Please don't treat me differently because I'm Voldemort's Grandson, and Cecilia's cousin. Now let me ask you one thing, do you hate, dislike or like my B*** of a cousin? Harry asked, his face showing no emotion.  
  
Who _could_ like some one that selfish, the teachers walk around her on their knee's and practically beg her to keep them safe from Voldemort. But even a five year old muggle born can beat her in a duel, trust me, I've seen it happen. Draco said. But my offer for friendship was genuine.  
  
Harry said shaking his hand. Now would you like to know why I called you a level one?  
  
I would like to know what that insult meant? Draco answered, but before Harry could start the explanation the sweet trolly went by.  
  
Would you like anything from the cart children? the wrinkled old witch asked. Both Draco and Ginny got a lot of sweets and a gallon of Pumpkin juice.  
  
Got any blood pops? Harry asked, the witch looked at him for a minuet then asked how many. One dozen please? she gave him the red candy and he gave her seven knuts.  
  
Are you a Vampire or some thing? Draco asked, if this Potter were, then it would be easier to turn him over to the death eater's, than his sister was.  
  
No, just like the taste of blood. Now, as I was saying. You and Ginny are both low level Necromancer's, I'll be willing to train you if you want, but in return Draco, you will have to give up any idea's of turning me into a death eater. Harry said.  
  
Why would you teach a known Death Eater to become such a powerful weapon? Ginny asked.  
  
Prime directive of Necromancer code. Always train more of us if you can. Even though there are more of us than there are wizards, we are spread out further around the globe, there hasn't been a group of more than six million of us together since the fall Thresh Hold, and Reach. Harry said as he put the blood pop in his mouth.  
  
After a few more Slytherins came into the compartment, they left for another one. Half an hour later a clumsy looking Gryffindor came in asking if they had seen a toad on the loose. Harry quickly dismissed him with a glare and pointedly said. No, now leave! and they went back to preliminary test's to see how much each of them knew about Necromancy. Suprisingly Draco knew more about their history, and Ginny knew more of the art it's self. But they were interupted again within five minuets.  
  
Excuse me, have you seen a toad on the loose in here? a bushy haired girl said form the open door.  
  
For the last time, if I had, I would have disected it, he said stabbing his K-Bar into the leather seat. Or I would have shot it. he added to the affect by pulling his Glock 19 from it's holster in his coat, and cocking it.  
  
Weapons of that sort are strictly prohibited from Hogwarts grounds. she said in a supirior tone, not knowing when to back down.  
  
Tell you what, Harry started, slamming a huge book at least six thousand page's long onto the table. If you can find one ruel against them and some how reverse Mr. Dumbledore's decicion on the new class teaching how use them then, and only then will I give these weapons up.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
And to answer the question that you all have, no Harry won't be the teacher of the fire arms course.


End file.
